


Santa's Gonna Come and Make You Mine This Christmas

by harrytomlinsun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is Love Actually, Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but no actually, fake zouis breakup, harry is ridiculous, liam cant lie for shit, louis is the grinch, niall isnt 100x straight, zerrie is engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsun/pseuds/harrytomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opens the door and freezes.<br/>He doesn’t know what he expected to see.<br/>He doesn’t know what to do once he sees it.<br/>When he told his friends that he wanted a ‘dick in a box’ he certainly didn’t expect them to follow through. </p><p> </p><p>Or Louis might be the next Jesus, and Harry might or might not be a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Gonna Come and Make You Mine This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong/gifts).



> Hello! My Autumn fic is more of a Winter fic but I loved the idea of a Birthday-gram for Louis.  
> Shoutout to @strong for the amazing prompts I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Title and lyrics references from Mariah Carey - Oh Santa!

Louis has never been very fond of birthdays. Who likes the idea of growing old, of knowing, as morbid as it sounds, that you are one year closer to your death? Louis certainly doesn’t enjoy that knowledge. And as much as he enjoys being the centre of attention, it never was _his_ day because as we all know _'Christmas is for everyone_ '. It is nobody’s fault that he was born that day but hell if he doesn’t resent Baby Jesus the tiniest bit.

But it’s okay, Louis doesn’t complain, or not anymore because he is a grown adult. He won’t be out there pouting until someone pays him attention, and if he gets a little bitchier around Christmas’ time he will always blame it on the cold.

*

Two weeks before his birthday the temperature drops and the Christmas' carols can start to be heard around the city. Louis is sitting on his couch, lazy morning Sunday that it is, glaring at the window where it has begun to rain. It is a well-known fact, that even if it's cold enough to get your balls frozen, London won’t ever see a white Christmas. He sighs and rolls on the couch in time with Zayn coming out of his bedroom.

“Where is Liam?” Zayn asks, and Louis notices that he is fully dressed. On a weekend. Before noon. Weird.

“He got an early call from the pub, something about holiday’s decoration and shit” Louis answers, eyeing curiously how Zayn nods and bites his lower lip, a nervous manner that makes Louis arch a brow.

“Why don’t we go out?” Zayn asks, ignoring Louis' questioning look, “I’ll buy you lunch”

Now, Louis is properly weirded out. That it is definitely not something of frequent occurrence, having his best friend going out in the rain just to provide him food.

He may have stayed silent for too long because Zayn leaves a frustrated sigh. “Are you coming or not?”

He nods slowly and goes off to his bedroom to put on a coat, when he goes back to the living room Zayn is nowhere to be seen but the door is open so Louis steps outside. As he figured, Zayn is waiting for him outside with his big artsy umbrella that Louis steps under as soon as he closes their flat behind himself. He keeps shooting sceptical glances in Zayn's direction but with the rain pouring loudly around them, he decides that it is not the best time for a confrontation.

Zayn makes a turn to the left and Louis knows exactly where they are heading.

There is this small restaurant a few blocks from their flat that serves the best - and most expensive - burgers in this side of the continent, and with another sharp turn to the right, Louis’ suspicions get confirmed.

When they step inside, the smell of junk food hits him like hammer – a very delicious smelling hammer. And Zayn guides him to a table on the back, Louis looks up and the constipated look on his friend’s face makes him certain that either Zayn is dying or he is.

When Zayn orders him an extra-large chocolate milkshake, Louis can’t take it anymore.

"Are you dying?” He asks, cutting effectively the annoying tap of Zayn's foot under the table.

“What- No.”

Louis frowns and then his eyes widens. “Please tell me it’s not Liam”

“Nobody is dying, Louis” Zayn hisses, and then forces a smile when their waitress approaches them with the food.

Louis gets a little lost on the sight of his beacon burger and milkshake, before clearing his throat and looking confusedly back at Zayn. “If nobody is dying,” he starts and gives his burger a big bite. “Then, what’s going on?”

He expects Zayn to call him off for talking with a full mouth, but he doesn’t look scolding or disgusted as usual. He looks nervous, and maybe a little guilty if Louis looks closely. "And why do you look like you’re about to break up with me?”

The teasing tone is clear in his voice, but Zayn’s eyes grow wide with what can obviously be placed as guilt. What the fuck. “What the fuck, Malik?” He chokes on a piece of beacon.

Zayn passes him his milkshake and Louis sips angrily on the straw, glaring at his friend.

"Could you tone it down?" He asks between gritted teeth but Louis is having none of his bullshit.

"I can't believe you. In my favourite restaurant, really?" His voice is high pitched and draws attention from a few costumers. Zayn is sitting very still, his face is blank but Louis can pick the mortification on his features. He sees a blush creeping up his friend’s neck and he has to hide a triumphant smirk but when Zayn bites his lips hard enough to drag blood, Louis starts to think that maybe this was a serious situation.

"I will ask Perrie to marry me"

 _Well_ , isn't that anticlimactic? Louis already knew that. He frowns deeply and hears someone gasping on his behalf but Louis can't keep his little act going any longer, no with the way that Zayn is looking anywhere but him.

“Zayn, mate, you know that I love you and that we fooled around sometimes but we both know that Perrie is the one for you”

Zayn kicks him lightly under the table and scratches the back of his neck with a sigh. “I already talked to her parents; they are really excited and rented a cabin for the two of us as an early engagement present”

“That’s great,” Louis says, sincerely pleased, “But I still don't get any of this, I already gave you my blessing"

"I know but-"

"Are you having second thoughts?" He interrupts, as the though pops in his head. "We could tell that we were dating all along, and then call it off. I love fake breaking up with you in public places" He grins unaffected by Zayn's glare and stretches his arm to steal a fry from his friend.

“The cabin was rented for Christmas Eve”

Oh. _Oh_. He feels his stomach drop at the statement, the fry cooling off between his fingers no longer looking appetizing.

A quick look back at his friend’s eyes and he is popping the fry in his mouth and pulling what he can only hope looks like a convincing smirk, "Looks like you’re finally getting a white Christmas"

Zayn laughs, and Louis sees the gratefulness shining in his eyes. He can only smile back and wonder if fake breakups are supposed to sting like this.

The thing is that he knows that he made the right decision. Spending the holidays with your significant other in a cabin located in some exotic destination is not the kind of opportunity that you simply let go.

However, as the day of his birthday arrives he wished that he would had been more selfish, because he knows that he just had to say the word and Zayn would have called it off.

Yet, he didn’t because he is such a good person. Really, he is a gift to humanity and he must be treasured by those he calls his friends.

Perhaps being born on December 24th isn’t a curse after all. Maybe it was meant to be all along.

“Liam” Louis calls out loudly. “I think I might be the next Jesus”

He can hear Liam chuckling from his bedroom before he comes into the room looking freshly shaved and handsome in tight jeans and a black jacket. “I certainly hope not, you would be a terrible Jesus”

“Please,” Louis scoffs. “I will be parting seas in no time”

“That was Moses” Liam corrects, dismissing him quickly to look at his phone with a smile that Louis can only describe as nauseating.

Louis feels like a cheated housewife. There is no way that Liam is texting his mom as he claimed to be when Louis first interrogated him a few weeks ago, he keeps expending less and less time at the flat, he is always on edge and Louis knows that keeping secrets frustrate Liam to no end.

Zayn says that he is being paranoid but Louis recognizes when he is being hide something. The fact that he hasn’t call Liam in his bullshit is further prove of his pure soul.

“I am heading out” Liam announces, smile still fixed on his lips. Louis is going to puke.

“Don’t do anything too naughty, Santa could be watching”

Liam stills from where he is pocketing his phone, but recovers quickly, _too quickly_ for Louis liking, and forces out a laugh. “There is no much that can be done at the mall, Louis”

The mall, really? Nobody goes to the mall on Christmas Eve unless they want to drown on a sea of people. He purses his lips tightly and hopes that Liam can feel how disappointed he is with that crappy excuse, Louis taught him better.

“I will see you at seven” Liam says, plastering an obnoxious kiss on Louis’ forehead. “Happy birthday, Lou”

He grabs Liam’s wrist before he can make a run for the door and locks eyes with him, saying nothing. Two years ago Liam would be spluttering out everything Louis had wanted to know. Now, he barely breaks a sweat before he tugs his wrist out with a guilty smile. Maybe Louis taught him too much.

He rolls his eyes in defeat and makes a mental note to improve his intimidation tactics. He sees Liam hesitating by the door frame for a second and shouts. “Use protection!”

The last thing he sees before the door closes is a faint pink colour covering Liam’s cheeks. He knows his boys too well.

He turns back to the TV as the Grinch is dressing his dog with a ridiculously looking deer ears and he smiles despite himself. The Grinch has always been his favourite movie. Zayn calls it ironic, Louis calls him an asshole.

It takes him half an hour into the movie to realize that he feels lonely and another half an hour later he decides that he doesn’t like it. This is probably what mothers feel when the kids leave the nest. Maybe it’s time for him to get a cat or dog – definitely a dog.

Other than a dog what he definitely should get is a shower. He raises his left arm and he doesn’t even need to stick close to his armpit for his nose to scrunch in disgust. He probably should stop procrastinating his showers, but just the mere thought of the cold as hell water makes him tremble.

He gets out of the couch and fishes between the cushions for his phone where the _HB ;) -Z_ message is still opened, proving exactly everything Louis feared. The post-engagement sex had gotten his friend to a point where he uses _acronyms_. Perrie is definitely sucking the life out him. Ugh. Why did his mind went there?

The bell rings loudly enough to cut Louis’ horrific train of thoughts, he goes straight to the door and pauses with a hand on the knob to look at his pyjama pants and ratty shirt he hasn’t change for days, he might as well look like a hobo but fuck it. Who the hell could be at his doorstep on Christmas Eve? 

He opens the door and freezes.

He doesn’t know what he expected to see.

He doesn’t know what to do once he sees it.

When he told his friends that he wanted a ‘dick in a box’ he certainly didn’t expect them to follow through.

“Hi” The boy says, looking as startled as Louis feels for a friction of second before he quickly recovers and lets an innocent grin curl in his lips. “What an exceptional occurrence to be born on Christmas Eve, isn’t it?”

Louis has to blink a few times before nodding slowly, the boy smiles stretches. “I guess that that makes you Santa’s baby”

Louis’ eyes go a little wider at that but before he can attempt to get any word out the boy is stringing his guitar - a guitar that Louis somehow missed – and the first chores of _Oh Santa by Mariah Carey_ echo through the empty hallway.

Louis shallows visibly when he hears the deep and soothing tone of the boy’s voice. He grips the doorframe harder and stares, and he can’t even blink, afraid that he will miss the way that the dimpled boy is slowly moving his hips, picking up with the rhyme of the song.

It looks extremely tempting, or it would if the boy wasn’t dressed in some kind of half-elf half-reindeer costume. But somehow, he still makes it work, makes it look more endearing than ridiculous.

Once he hits the chorus, he seems to have grown confidence and comes closer to where Louis is openly gaping at him, with a smile that had stopped to look sweet and began to be cheeky.

Louis has never been this much into Christmas’ songs.

He feels lips pressing slowly to his ear, cold breath tickling the hairs by the side of his head as the boy hums the last beat of the song in a husky tone. “ _Santa’s gonna come and_ _make_ you _mine this Christmas”_

Louis’ eyebrows climb past his hairline and he sucks in a breath, feeling something between amusement and arousal. He finally breaks off the trance when the boy ends his performance with a, “Happy birthday, Louis”

And the first thought that crosses his mind once the boy steps back is how much he regrets no taking that shower.

Louis takes his hand off the doorframe and feels the stiffness of his frozen fingers, he shoves them down his pocket and grabs his phone, quickly marking speed dial.

“Zayn,” He says once the line gets picked up, “Did you send me a stripper?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth the boy’s eyes go wide and he opens his mouth in protest but Louis quickly cuts him, pressing the palm of his hand against the boy’s full lips. Somewhere in the back of his head he hears a small voice screaming something about boundaries, but it is drowned by the sound of Zayn’s startled laugh.

“What” His so called best mate manages to say between his fit of laughter and Louis swears he hears Perrie giggling. He hates both of them. “I’m sorry, Lou, but I didn’t know you were that desperate otherwise Pez and I’d have agreed to that threesome”

Louis is not amused. “First of all I am not desperate, not even close. And second don’t pretend like it isn’t on your bucket list, Malik”

Zayn says something but he misses it completely when he feels something wet and hot pressing in his left hand. His head jerks up to where green eyes are looking expectantly at him. He drops his hand to his side. “I gotta go. Talk to you two soon”

“Wait. I think -”

Louis hangs up.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, the boy in front of him crosses his arms over his chest and furrows his eyebrows, managing to look as threatening as an upset kitten, “You hung up on your friend, that wasn’t very nice“

“You licked me” Louis accuses baffled.

“That wasn’t nice either” The boy concedes, and Louis is having a hard time making sense of the last events of his life, starting with this conversation. And suddenly all he sees is green, and he is having his personal space invaded by a stranger that has yet to be proved to be or not a stripper. “Give me your phone”

Louis raises an eyebrow and the boy raises both of his in return before motioning for Louis’ phone, and because he has zero sense of self-preservation he hands it.

It is unlocked, and he expected the boy to tap his number – which would be extremely blatant and not exactly Louis’ taste. What actually happens is the boy opening the Instagram App to take a selfie of himself and upload it with the description _‘#Styles-gram best present eveer Xx_.”

“May you have a lovely birthday and an even better Christmas,” He says handing the phone back, “Remember that a song can express a thousand feelings and the stylish way to express your feelings is with a _Styles-gram_ ”

He smiles at Louis too big and forced before turning around, the guitar placed over his broad shoulders and the reindeer ears jiggling as he makes his way down the hallway.

Louis is left dumbfounded and mouthing ‘ _What the hell is a Styles-gram?’_

After a quick research is safe to say that the boy – whose name he learned to be Harry – is not a stripper.

He is part of this franchise that uses extremely handsome young adults such as Harry, a girl and older version of him called Gemma and a Ron Weasly lookalike called Ed, to sing all across London using ridiculous outfits.

They are quite successful if the follower count of their Instagram account is anything to go by. He can’t help but notice that the majority – or _all_ – of their clients are little kids. That kind of explain the whole costume thing and Louis wonder if whoever contacted Harry for him paid a little extra, because what Louis saw was definitely not for the underage.

He had followed the account and liked every single picture of Harry with kids – and one of the Ed guy in a Harry Potter themed party because come on, it was awesome – when his phones buzzes with a message of Liam annoucing that he’s on his way. 

Louis practically jumps out of the couch and reluctantly hops into the shower, damming everything in existence for the time it takes him to wash his hair and get to smell decently again.

By the time Liam gets in, Louis has dried his hair and put on his tightest pair of black jeans and the maroon sweater that shows a peek of his chest tattoo but still covers enough that he won’t freeze to death, add to that his black beanie and Louis can proudly say that he would fuck himself. And his standards are pretty high.

Liam looks him up and down a few times, “Damn, Lou”

Louis winks at him and wraps an arm around his friend shoulder. “Come on, Li. Let’s get plastered”

*

Louis has never liked surprises but he has no complains about his surprise party. His name is written in green and red sparkly letters at the entrance of the pub Liam works at and Niall Horan, the local DJ, is blaring upbeat remixes of Christmas’ songs.

Everyone is wearing absurd Christmas’ hats and Louis is sure that he doesn’t know half this people, but he couldn’t care less when everybody is hugging him and passing him drinks. He is already pleasantly drunk an hour into the party, enough alcohol in his system that he had reached the state where he thinks that licking Liam’s earlobe is a socially acceptable way to show his thankfulness. Liam sketchy act and half-arsed excuses were _for_ Louis.

Liam pushes him half-heartedly and tells that Zayn helped him to organize everything. He feels so warm with affection that he just has to lick Liam again, this time causing him to receive a less than kindly hit on the shoulder.

More people come to greet him and he feels hazy with attention but what he feels the most is the sudden urge to take a piss.

When he finally reaches the bathroom door he feels like his bladder is going to explode, he didn’t calculated that taking the pat across the dance floor would be such a difficult task.

He slams the door open, hoping that if there are people already humping in the toilets that would cause them to jump out of each other pants. What actually happens is that a boy standing by the urinals turns around in what looks like shock and splashes Louis’ pants with tiny drops of _pee_.

Huh. Louis didn’t see that coming.

“Oops!” The boy mutters before turning in a lovely shade of pink.

And Louis recognizes that husky voice and lovely green eyes that passed the original shock are scolding at him. “Hi” He says, and walks forwards “Fancy meeting you here, Harry”

Harry’s eyes spark with recognition before he huffs and turns around, giving Louis a full look of his perky little arse. Louis could become fan of said arse.

“What are you doing here?” Harry questions and tugs his pants up, looking anywhere but Louis as he goes to wash his hands.

Louis snorts and takes his own pants down, sighing in relief. “You mean at my own party?” He asks, and watches as Harry freezes for a second before cursing under his breath.

“I didn’t know it was your party” Harry defends himself with knitted eyebrows. The expression looks foreign on his face, like it wasn’t made for showing unpleasant emotions, yet it is everything Louis had seen.

Louis wonders if Harry is always like this or if his disdain is carefully saved for him, which wouldn’t make sense because as previously established Louis is practically a saint.

“Really? The enormous poster that reads ‘ _Louis Tomlinson_ ’ didn’t give you any hint?”

So, maybe Louis is not saint, but he had never been able to resist a good tease. He goes to the sinks and looks discretely at Harry from the corner of his eye as he washes his hands. He marvels a little in the sight of his settled jaw and has to admit that Harry is unfairly attractive. Maybe if he riles him up enough he would get some angry snogging out of this encounter.

“There are plenty of Louis’ around London” Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest with a challenging raise of a brow. “I didn’t know it was you because unlike others, I’m not into internet stalking”

Louis can’t supress the bark of laughter that is somewhere between amused and embarrassed. Thank God that he is into acting and is damn good at it, because he quickly schools his features into innocently surprised. But apparently Harry is immune to his marvellous acting skills and all he does is to raise a dismissive hand between the two of them. “Save it. My mom already told me everything about your stalkerish ways”

“Your mom?” He chokes out, this time his surprise is nowhere near faked.

“Uh huh,” Harry says smugly, like a giant five years old. It probably says a lot about Louis that he still would suck the guy off in a heartbeat. “She runs the Instagram account”

That explains a lot. Louis is kinda of properly embarrassed now. He naively expected that he would have passed as some other pleased client. Also is not like he planned to run into Harry anytime soon, and now that they are here, face to face in a pee smelling bathroom with the walls vibrating around them with the force of the music from outside. From _Louis_ ’ party. All he wants to do is to stare at Harry’s green eyes and maybe kiss the growing frown out of his face.

“What’s up with the sour face?” He asks, and his voice wasn’t supposed to come all suave and shit, but his head feels fuzzy again despite the fact that he hasn’t had a pint in what seems like forever.

Harry looks taken aback like he wasn’t aware of the expression on his own face. “Sorry” He mutters with a sudden shy tone. And Louis doesn’t know if he is apologizing for glaring at Louis or for Louis catching him doing so. Anyway, he already feels like he forgave him. He definitely needs another drink.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you, Harry” He says instead, moving closer to him, titling his head up to look at him in the eye. He is not sure if he imagined him licking his lips, but he licks his own just to be safe. “It’s my birthday and you have been nothing but rude to me”

Harry actually looks offended at that, and Louis doesn’t know what he was aiming at but that was definitely not it. He still has to decide if Harry’s responses to everything he does annoys or arouse him.

“I am rude? You called me a stripper!” Harry glares but he is also pouting. A grown man is pouting at Louis. For fuck sakes, why is that cute? When did Louis lose all control over his life? Probably this morning when Harry Styles – Whose name would actually be fitting if he was into stripping or the porn industry – showed up at his door with his stupid guitar and nice little body.

Which makes him remember, “You licked me”

“Well, yeah, but you stalked me”

“You peed on me! Ha! Beat that”

It takes Louis two seconds to realize that he has become a toddler himself, and apparently Harry noticed too because there is a smile trying to break on his face. And watching Harry struggling to keep a straight face is enough for Louis’ to let a smile slip on his own.

That’s all it takes for Harry to smile back and Louis wants to pock his stupid dimples and kiss his stupid face. But before he can’t do any of those things the bathroom door is being thrown open and Liam’s head pokes behind the door. Louis is not sure if he should thank or punch him.

“Louis, mate, everyone is looking for you,” He says, and then his eyes settle on Harry, “Hey, Harry, right? I think that I Niall was trying to find you”

Liam, bless his oblivious heart, only smiles at them for another second before disappearing. Louis turns to look at Harry, but he is already walking in the direction of the door. Louis sighs heavily and rests his hip on the side of the sink. He is too awesome for this kind of treatment. Harry is cute and everything but Louis prefers being chased rather than chasing. Also, Louis could ask for an orgy and half the people here would probably agree because it is _his birthday._

(Not technically if his watch is correct but as long as the banner with his name is stuck in the entrance he owns all of their arses)

What he didn’t see coming is that when Harry gets to the door, he doesn’t walk through it. Instead Harry closes it, locking it behind himself.

Harry stalks the room and stop in front of Louis, resting his hand at both sides of Louis, trapping him against the sink. Louis looks at him and leans halfway. Harry does the same but stops with less than a centimetre between their lips, their deep breaths melting into each other, the faint essence of alcohol heavy in the air as they breathe each other in.

Louis shallows visibly but doesn’t move an inch, doesn’t close the gap between them and waits. Harry either does it or backs off. Louis will grant him as much. The odd thing is that Harry is looking at him with blown pupils, so wide that there is barely any green left and Louis can see – can _feel_ , that he wants it but Harry is holding himself back with a look that Louis can’t quite identify.

“There is this policy that we have” Harry starts to say. And the deepness of his voice surprises the two of them. He clears his throat, hands clenching by his side. “That forbids us from engaging any kind of relationship with a client”

Louis blinks, his brain working as slowly as Harry speaks. Once the works finally sink, he has to fight back an amused smile. Harry’s hot and cold behaviour suddenly makes a lot of sense – he was trying to hold himself back. Louis is _delighted_.

“Is that so?” Louis asks, trying not to look as charmed as he feels. Although he is fairly sure that it must show in his face anyway. He doesn’t mind. “Then, what were you trying to engage during your _Styles-gram_ performance? Because if that was your regular routine then I fear for the innocence of the young ones”

Harry is biting his bottom lip raw, making it look red and puffy, and Louis wants to suck on it. He doesn’t do that, of course, and focuses his attention on Harry’s eyes instead.

“My performances are usually more children-oriented”

Louis hums and rests a hand in Harry’s waist, needing to touch him somewhere. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, just bites his lip harder before whispering, “I really wanted to kiss you then” Louis doesn’t actually hear the words as much as he feels them against his lips. “And I really want to kiss you now”

Harry big eyes are boring into his, a question behind them. Obviously Louis wasn’t being straight forward enough if Harry isn’t already attaching their lips together.

He is halfway through a nod when Harry finally kisses him.

For all that Harry looks like a character straight out of Disney, their kiss would never make it to a Christmas’ movie. It is not warm despite the cold and it doesn’t start snowing to give it a romantic edge - or maybe it does but Louis would never know in the cramped bathroom.

Their kiss is dry lips against each other and clumsy tongues with the faint taste of alcohol in them and with the smell of pee clinging to their clothes. And Louis is drowning in it. He doesn’t need air as much as he needs Harry’s tongue in his mouth.

Sadly, his body does need air and he has to detach their lips to get the air to circle into his lungs again. He stares at Harry and the little puff of air that are coming out of his pink lips that are starting to lose their colour for the cold.

Louis has to take a moment to catch his breath, running a finger down his hair he looks at Harry from under his eyelids. “So, if I wanted to see you again would I have to contact the _Styles-gram_ service?”

“In your third call you get a 50% off”

Louis smiles and moves away from the sink, “I’m sure that that information will come in handy,” He quickly fixes his hair and clothes before settling his eyes back on Harry, he has an inner battle with himself. If he stays a second longer he will never make it back to the party his best friends organized for him. He takes a step in the direction of the door. “I kind of have a party to host so you better fix your hair before going back there. This is a fine party, Harold”

Harry turns his head down and shakes his fringe, when he looks back Louis has already walked through the door.

As soon as he steps outside Louis is greeted by a mass of sweaty bodies fighting to stay on their feet. The music is loud, and the air is hot and Louis really wants a drink.

Somehow he makes it to the back of the club and finds Liam pissed drunk by a table on the back. Louis shakes his head in disappointment. Ever since Liam miraculously grew a libber he has being drinking like there is not tomorrow. Of course, every time he points that out he gets called a hypocrite.

Maybe Louis should get better friends.

But at the time being he will have to take care of the ones he has. He approaches the table and notices that Liam is not alone, there is a blonde guy laughing outrageously and Louis’ brow knit in confusion – he knows for a fact that Liam Payne is only funny when he is high, and Louis would have known if this was _that_ kind of party.

“Hello, boys” Louis greets and takes a seat next to Liam, draining the rest of his friend’s drink in one go.

“Tommo!” A distinguished Irish accent calls with laughter still in his voice. Louis smiles when he recognizes Niall’s figure and barks a surprised laugh at the sight of his naked chest.

“Too hot, Nialler?”

“Shirts are shit, man. They are fuckin’ overrated, you know?” Niall says while scratching his naked back. Louis can only nod with the same seriousness before laying back as Liam asks for another round.

Louis is back in the game in no time, he thought that he knew better than to try to keep up with an Irishman drinking, but Louis has never been one to go down without a fight.

Between a drink and the other he found himself sitting on Niall’s lap as he giggles maniacally in his neck. He lifts his head to take another swig of his beer and sees Harry sliding in the space next to Liam right in front of him with no other thing than a bloody _banana_ in his hand.

Louis is frozen, bottle half lifted in the air and it is like watching a train wreck when he catches Harry’s eyes in time with him curling his lips around the banana and fucking deep throating it. His mouth goes dry and somewhere in the back of his head he hears Niall asking him something.

“What” He asks, and his own voice sounds miles away. Harry has half the banana into his mouth. Fuck. He so regrets leaving that bathroom.

“I was asking if you think that your mate Zayn would be up for a good Irish time”

That catches Louis attention, and he snaps his gaze out of Harry’s obscene fruit performance to look at Niall.

“Sorry, mate, but Zayn is taken” Liam says, voice slurred from where he is half lying on the table before Louis can open his mouth. Huh. Louis thought that he had already passed out.

His eyes drift to Harry letting go of the fruit before he bites the tip. Louis squirms.

“Not to forget that you are supposedly straight, Ni” Harry says, chewing and going down for another bite.

Louis must have squirmed again because Niall pats him lightly on the hip and Louis takes it as his cue to slide from his lap. Niall is laughing softly next to him as he unashamedly adjusts himself in his jeans. “Nobody is 100% straight, H”

Liam grunts in what sounds like agreement and Louis saves both confessions for further exploration.

Everything goes downhill from there, from the moment that Liam has sober up enough to participate in a conversation and Louis learns that Harry smiles a lot, is a hopeless romantic and is capable to crack jokes – horrible jokes – that have Louis chuckling anyway.

_He has always been weak for pretty boys._

Louis doesn’t know exactly how or when it happened but suddenly he doesn’t want Harry’s big hands solely around his dick, he wants to hold them too. That can’t be good. 

Niall finally reaches a not turning back point where he is about to strip in the still slightly crowded club. Harry stands up with a sigh and grabs Niall around the middle to take him down from the table before they all got a sight of his pale ass. Some people boo him but Harry ignores them and envelops Niall in a big furry coat that Louis suspects is actually Harry’s.

“I think is time for us to get going” Harry announces and passes an arm around his friend shoulder to help him to stand straight.

Louis wants to ask him to stay but he can’t do that when Niall looks like he is about to pass out in any second. He has resigned to wait until the closest holiday to call for a _Styles-gram_ and aspire for a discount in the following calls when Harry stands in front of him.

Louis stands up, his vision becoming blurry for a few seconds due to the sudden movement. His eyes take a moment to focus and Harry is all over his personal space. Louis arches an expectant brow as Harry eyes him appreciatively.

“Shouldn’t you be already in Santa’s sleigh? I’m sure that what I wanted for this Christmas was you”

Louis bark of laughter is out before he can stop it, he hears Niall murmuring about how lame that was but Harry looks like he is too smug to be bothered.

“Only good boys get what they asked for, Harry” Louis says with a too big grin.

Harry looks like he is about to reply but he is cut short by Niall’s loud groan, “Unless that this lead to a threesome, I am in no mood to listen to this lame foreplay”

Louis laughs and watches delighted at Harry’s flushed cheeks. With that and Harry’s attempt of a casual wink they leave. Louis collapses in the seat next to Liam; he has this feeling that he won’t have to expend Zayn’s money in a _Styles-gram_ call for a made-up holiday.

*

Several hours after that when Louis wakes up with a taste in his mouth horrible enough to make him want to throw up he turns his phone on to find out two unread messages.

_i dunno about strippers but pez reminded me of a gram something I paid for your bday. I hop it was worth my money c u soon asshole xx –Z_

_hiii apparently I was in the naughty boys list cause you weren’t under my tree, shame. btw I found your number where you found my name; security settings are your friends louis xxx –H_

Zayn’s money have never been so worthy, Louis thinks as he press the call button next to the most recent unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> are birthday-grams even like this?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harrytomlinsun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
